Night Makes a Fool of Us in the Daylight
by dearcharlie
Summary: "She had always run away from him. Always. She tried so hard to fight it, so hard that it even hurt him. But he has nobody to blame but himself. Where else could she learn the art of deceit but from him?" Klaroline oneshot.


This wasn't supposed to happen. This. _All of this_. It wasn't supposed to come true. Her nightmares were supposed to end when she woke up. She was being watched again, like a lion's prey, but worse. She kept her eyes closed just to avoid having any conversation, any awkward moment with him. But even if she couldn't see him, she could still feel how his eyes travelled up and down her body. She restrained herself from rolling her eyes.

"Caroline, you can open your eyes now." He said.

She tried to stop herself, she really did, but the hint of a child in her that never seemed to disappear despite all the grown-up things she's done took over her. "No." She said coldly.

"Ah, so you _are_ awake. I'm getting better at this; you have to at least give me that."

She lay still, still not moving. Her eyes opened slowly. She got a glimpse of him sitting in the corner with a glass of scotch in his hand.

"No," she said again.

"Aw, don't be like that, love. What's the matter? Come on. Talk to me."

"Talk? To you? No thank you, I'd much rather talk to the wall."

"So stubborn," he stood up and sat on the edge of her bed. He put a hand on her cheek and gently caressed it with the pad of his thumb.

"Don't touch me," she moved away from him as quick as she could, moving to the other side of the bed, "I'm not yours to touch."

This, of course, only enraged him, causing him to pin her down on the bed. She screamed. Not a frightened scream, an angry scream. She bore her fangs and tried to reach up to him but he was too heavy, too strong for someone as young as her. He was the great Klaus after all.

"You are _mine_, Caroline Forbes, whether you like it or not."

"No!" She growled.

"Yes! Don't fight it, sweetheart. Sooner or later it will consume you. Give in." pressed his hands tighter on her wrist as she struggled to get out of his grasp.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

Klaus studied her face. It was hard and soft at the same time. Even though her fangs were bare and her smooth skin became rough with strained veins, he could see the heart in her. And he cursed himself for ever believing that heart could be his.

"Yes," He whispered. He let her wrists go and rested his hands on either side of her head instead.

She slowly closed her mouth and let herself be soft again. She stopped trying to fight him. She found that the more she fought him, the more everything hurt. He was right though. Sooner or later it will consume her,_ he_ will consume her. It was part of being sired. It was part of having to live with him and having to see what kind of a _person_ he really was. Because he, she discovered, was just a person too.

"What do you want from me?" she asked in a less violent tone, but not giving into him. Not yet.

"I do not want anything from you, Caroline. I just want…_ you_."

She opened her mouth to say something, some kind of rebuttal, some kind of argument, but she didn't. She only sighed because that was all she can do.

His hand cupped her cheek again. It was damp with tears from her earlier fit. He wiped it away and without even thinking he placed a light, chaste kiss on her quivering lips. Typically, in times when he felt like kissing her it was rough and candid, but not that night. Something in him bended a bit and gave in. Gave in to what, exactly? He didn't really know, but she did. It was his humanity that he has long since showed to anybody.

She could feel his want for her, his need. She has never felt it before. She reached up to him and pulled him closer, her arms snaked around his neck, she, too, full of want and need. But somehow she managed to be in the opposite end of the room in just a split second, panting, wiping her lips.

"You can't have me, Klaus." _Not yet anyway._

_Of course_ she would do that. She had always run away from him. Always. She tried so hard to fight it, so hard that it even hurt him. But he has nobody to blame but himself. Where else could she learn the art of deceit but from him? So she left him on her cold bed and went off somewhere, anywhere, although he knew she would come back in the morning. She always came back. She had no choice. She was his, despite everything that was said, she was his.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** This started out as something totally different but I got distracted. I'll do better next time! XOXO.  
>And yes, a song should accompany this fic. Coldplay - Yes.<p>

_"If youd only, if youd only say yes / Whether you will's anybodys guess _  
><em>God only God knows I'm trying my best  But Im just so tired of this loneliness"_


End file.
